A Thousand Years
by Mari Courage Criss
Summary: Kurt Hummel va de vacaciones a la cabaña de su tío. Allí se encuentra con Blaine Anderson que le enseñara lo magníficos que pueden ser la vida y el amor. Se separan por 5 años ya que Kurt regresaría a la escuela, pero también por problemas dificiles entre la relación. Se reencuentran ¿Qué Sucederá? ¿Se seguirán amando?
1. Capitulo 1 Vacaciones

**A Thousand Years**

**Capitulo 1 Vacaciones **

Kurt Hummel estaba feliz por al fin salir a descansar un rato de tantas tareas y responsabilidades, pero sobre todo, porque Dave Karofsky, un tipo que siempre está molestando a Kurt por ser gay, ya no lo molestara mas… Bueno solo por algunos meses. A Kurt solo le faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria y poder ir a la universidad de sus sueños: NYADA.

Kurt estaba metiendo algunos de sus libros de matemáticas en su casillero, hasta que Santana López, su mejor amiga, junto con Mercedes Jones y Brittany S. Pierce, se le acercaron

"Hey Porcelana!, ¿Se puede saber a dónde iras de vacaciones?" Pregunto la morocha al recargarse en los casilleros de alado del de Kurt

"Si Kurt no nos has dicho nada, yo iré a Los Angeles para conocer mi futuro hogar" Dijo Mercedes muy segura de lo que hablaba

"Si unicornio, yo pasare unas lindas y coloridas vacaciones junto con Santana y su familia" Dijo Brittany abrazando a Santana

"Pues mi papá me dijo que iría a la cabaña de un familiar mío, se supone que es muy divertido, hay un muelle, y un precioso mar y muchas personas amables, según mi papá" Dijo sin muchos ánimos el castaño

"Wow Kurt, tal vez encuentres a tu amor de verano allí hahaha" Dijo Santana bromeando

"No lo sé chicas... Los amores de verano solo son pasajeros" Dijo Kurt aun desanimado

Antes de seguir hablando la campana para la última clase se hiso notar, así que los cuatro se fueron juntos al Club Glee.

Kurt llego a su casa muy cansado, pero feliz ya que se irían de vacaciones. Burt ya lo estaba esperando sentado en la sala viendo un partido de baseball.

"Hola hijo, come algo y luego vamos a preparar las maletas para irnos a la cabaña" Dijo Burt muy animado por el viaje

"Si papá" Dijo Kurt dijo sin ánimos, el si quería ir de vacaciones, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de que tendría que ir a un lugar no tan conocido, todas sus amigas, incluyendo a Rachel Berry irían a Nueva York o Los Angeles, Carole y Finn no irían a la cabaña ya que ellos fueron a visitar a parientes que tenían en Vancouver. Lo único que quería Kurt era algo más emocionante.

"Cuando estes listo, me avisas y metemos todo a el auto, ¿De acuerdo?" Pregunto Burt a su hijo

"Si papá" Grito Kurt subiendo las escaleras

Kurt empezó a empacar demasiadas mudas de ropa de distintos colores y modelos, luego en una mochila aparte metió sus cosas de valor, como su computadora, para hablar por Skype con las chicas, y su celular. Más tarde, Kurt entro a darse un baño rápido y cálido y ponerse ropa cómoda, pero aun así a la moda.

Kurt tomo sus maletas y su mochila y bajo las escaleras, Burt ya estaba sentado en el sofá con solo una maleta a su lado.

"¿Porque solo una maleta?" Pregunto Kurt a su padre

"Kurt, solo llevo distintos tipos de gorras y algunas camisas" Dijo Burt feliz al ver el gesto de su hijo

Kurt rio y luego solo le sonrió a su padre. Ambos llevaron las maletas a el auto y cerraron la casa con llave. Ambos subieron a el auto y se marcharon felices a la cabaña y Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, yo tratare de subir capítulos seguido. Porfavor comenten que les pareció! XOXO Mari **


	2. Capitulo 2 Encuentros

**Capitulo 2 Encuentros**

Burt iba manejando tranquilamente, Kurt iba escuchando música y pensando acerca de que tal vez no sería tan malo ir a la cabaña, tal vez podría hacer amigos y tal vez tenga razón Santana, podría encontrar a su amor de verano.

Kurt se quito los audífonos al ver ese enorme cartel que decía **"Bienvenidos a Western Ohio" **Ya que ese lugar estaba al norte de Lima, por Ottawa. Cuandoentraron, las personas saludaban a Kurt y Burt, era muy hermoso, habían muchas tiendas de recuerdos y también pasaron por un kiosco donde habían muchas flores de diferentes colores y pequeñas luces blancas que alumbraban todo el lugar, Kurt sonrió, luego habían casas, muy grandes y muy bonitas con mucha vegetación. Kurt no paraba de sonreír, la verdad era muy hermoso, Kurt nunca lo imagino así.

Burt, al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, le dijo

"¿Lo ves Kurt?, no era tan malo" Dijo Burt también sonriendo

"Lo sé papá, es muy lindo" Dijo Kurt muy animado

Kurt volteo a ver el lado izquierdo del paisaje, y se maravillo con el gran océano, lo magnifico era que no se veía cuando terminaba el océano y empezaba el cielo.

Más adelante solo había arboles, muy grandes y algunos tenían flores blancas.

Llegaron a la cabaña, era muy linda, era pequeña, pero se veía muy acogedora, estaba hecha de troncos de árbol de diferentes tonalidades de café y tenía un pórtico de madera muy lindo.

Kurt y Burt sacaron las maletas del auto y entraron a la cabaña. Era muy linda por dentro, tenia muebles muy rústicos, los sillones eran de color negro, solo eran dos, había un mueble con muchas fotografías de personas que Kurt no reconocía. El comedor era muy sencillo, era de madera y tenía 4 lugares. L a cocina era muy pequeña pero estaba muy bien equipada.

"Hijo, sube a tu habitación, es la de el fondo del pasillo" Dijo Burt a un feliz por el paisaje de afuera

Kurt asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y subía a su habitación. Era muy linda, tenía una cama matrimonial, un ropero muy grande y un tocador de madera, un perchero y un sillón pequeño.

Kurt desempaco, y acomodo sus cosas en los cajones del tocador y en el ropero, mas tarde bajo a la sala.

"Papá, ¿Puedo salir para conocer más cosas?" Pregunto Kurt inocente

"Claro, solo no te alejes mucho" Dijo Burt a su hijo

Kurt solo asintió y salió de la cabaña. Volteo a ver a todas partes para ver a donde ir primero, del lado izquierdo estaba todo lo que recorrieron cuando llegaron y del derecho se veía a lo lejos un muelle, así que Kurt decidió ir a el muelle.

Kurt iba caminando y cada vez se acercaba mas, iba pasando por distintas cabañas y casa lujosas, la ultima casa para llegar a el muelle era pequeña, pero se veía linda y acogedora.

Kurt iba caminando hacia la punta del muelle, el iba concentrado, hasta que volteo a su derecha y se quedo embobado con la imagen. Había un chico sentado de el otro lado del muelle, era sumamente guapo, traía una playera blanca que resaltaba sus fuertes brazos y un short que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas de color verde militar, era moreno y tenía unos desordenados risos negros en su cabello. Kurt seguía caminando pero al mismo tiempo veía al atractivo chico. El chico se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kurt y le sonrió.

Cuando Kurt vio la sonrisa del muchacho, ya había caído por el muelle, y ahora estaba sumergido en el mar, Kurt no sabía nadar, hace que comenzó a moverse como loco tratando de llamar la atención para que lo ayudaran.

El moreno, al darse cuenta de esto, se paro con brusquedad, se quito la playera y corrió hacia Kurt. Al llegar, se lanzo a el océano, cayendo justamente donde cayó Kurt, el morocho tomo de la cintura a Kurt y Kurt al darse cuenta que él lo ayudaba, lo abrazo muy fuerte para que no se hundiera. Cuando ya se le había pasado el susto a Kurt, volteo a ver al moreno a los ojos, el chico le sonrió a Kurt, y Kurt simplemente se perdió en los hermosos ojos color avellana del chico que aun seguía abrazando.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor déjenme sus reviews, para que yo vea si les está gustando o no este Fic. Gracias a Gabriela Cruz y a TweetArya por sus reviews y follows. XOXO Mari**


	3. Capitulo 3 Nuevos Amigos

**Capitulo 3 Nuevos Amigos**

Ellos no se percataron de cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados mirándose a las ojos, tal vez minutos, o tal vez horas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente sus miradas lo decían todo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el morocho con una sonrisa en la cara

"Claro, solo que me distraje y por eso caí" Dijo Kurt apenado

"Oh, qué mal educado soy, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Dijo el morocho apenado

"Qué lindo nombre, yo me llamo Kurt Hummel"

"El tuyo es más lindo" Dijo Blaine seguro de lo que decía

Kurt se sonrojo demasiado, pero Blaine solo pensaba, como su nombre le quedaba a la perfección, como su piel de porcelana resaltaba con el color de su ropa y de el azul del mar, como sus ojos azules son tan profundos e hipnotizan tés que te puedes perder en ellos. Blaine estaba ¿enamorado?, no puede ser si apenas se conocieron hace algunos minutos.

"Bueno Kurt, yo creo que es mejor salir del agua, nos estamos congelando" Dijo Blaine simpático

Kurt solo sonrió, y fueron subiendo de nuevo hacia el muelle. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sentaron en la orilla.

"Y Kurt, ¿Eres nuevo aquí?, porque nunca te había visto" Pregunto Blaine

"Emmm si, vine a la cabaña de mi tío de vacaciones, de hecho, llegue hoy" Dijo Kurt tratando de sonar simpático

"Oh fantástico, entonces te puedo enseñar algunas cosas maravillosas de aquí, todo tiene su magia, yo ya llevo viviendo aquí por 3 años" Dijo Blaine tratando de guardar la tristeza, porque Kurt solo se quedara unos meses

"Me encantaría" Dijo Kurt sonrojado, acercándose un poco más a Blaine, que estaba a su lado

Blaine estaba un poco nervioso, ya que se estaba enamorando poco a poco de Kurt, pero él no sabía, que era gay o si tenía novio o novia. Así que tomo coraje y decidió preguntarle

"Hey Kurt, tienes pareja" Pregunto Blaine timido

"No" Dijo Kurt triste "Soy el único hombre abiertamente declarado gay en mi escuela, es algo difícil" Dijo Kurt aun triste. Blaine simplemente quería saltar de la felicidad.

"¿Y tú qué me dices Blaine?" Pregunto Kurt con esperanzas

"No, estoy esperando para el chico ideal… pero presiento que ya no tardara tanto" Dijo Blaine mirando profundamente a Kurt.

Ambos se quedaron mirando muy profundamente, poco a poco fue saliendo tema de conversación.

"¿Acaso no sabes nadar Kurt?" Pregunto Blaine riendo un poco

"No te burles" Dijo Kurt dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Blaine

"Bueno lindo, creo que alguno de estos días tendré que darte algunas clases en la playa" Blaine no podía creer que le dijo lindo a Kurt. Kurt estaba súper sonrojado por lo que le dijo Blaine

"¿Es una cita?" Pregunto Kurt un poco apenado. Blaine lo volteo a ver lentamente a los ojos, soltó una sonrisa.

"¿Es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Blaine con una voz seductora, pero aun con la sonrisa. Kurt no podía estar mas sonrojado, y Blaine se dio cuenta de eso ya que se empezó a reír al notarlo

"Tú me estas invitando Blaine" Dijo Kurt riendo un poco para calmarse un poco por lo anterior

"Entonces, una cita será. Qué te parece el domingo, mañana puedo enseñarte el lugar y que es lo que regularmente hago, y luego a el otro día te enseño a nadar, ¿Te parece?" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, mirando profundamente a Kurt a los ojos

"Sería un placer señor Anderson" Dijo Kurt haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Blaine. Ambos rieron. Luego se quedaron mirando por algunos minutos. Distraídamente Kurt miro su reloj de agua

"Oh diablos, mi papá me matara, son las 11 de la noche" Dijo Kurt tratándose de parar, pero le costó un poco e trabajo porque aun seguían empapados. Blaine se paro más rápido que Kurt y lo ayudo a pararse. Luego fueron de regreso a la cabaña.

"Y ¿En dónde vives?" Pregunto Kurt

"En la última casa antes de llagar al muelle, es pequeña, pero tiene vista hermosa" Dijo Blaine señalando a su casa

"Que linda" Dijo Kurt

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la cabaña, Burt estaba mirando por la ventana

"Bueno, aquí es" Dijo Kurt dándose vuelta para quedar frente a Blaine

"Claro, entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar, para enseñarte lo lindo que es por aquí?" Pregunto Blaine

"Claro que si, ¿A la 1:00?"

"De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos Kurt" Dijo Blaine antes de aproximarse y darle un beso en la mejilla durante 5 segundos. Kurt estaba totalmente sonrojado

"Adiós" Susurro Kurt

"Bye" Dijo Blaine agitando la mano

Kurt entro a su casa y Burt le pregunto

"¿Y ese chico?" Pregunto Burt demasiado serio

"Es Blaine, un chico encantador que me salvo de ahogarme, de caerme en el muelle, y me enseñara el lugar y a nadar" Dijo Kurt contento

"Wow, tu Superman!, y ¿Por eso llegaste tarde?" Dijo Burt algo contento

"Si… creo que estoy enamorado" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa boba

"Bueno, más vale que no te haga mal" Dijo Burt advirtiendo

"Claro que no, el es… perfecto" Dijo Kurt embobado

"Bueno vete a dormir y hablamos de esto mañana, ¿ok?" Dijo Burt

Kurt asintió y subió las escaleras, se cambio, se dio una rápida ducha, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama. Sea cierto, ¿Kurt estaba…enamorado?. El se quedo pensando en esos hermosos ojos avellana y esa linda sonrisa, hasta que le gano el sueño y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo más largo, gracias a KlainerDCbowties y stark95 por sus favoritos, a Ale (tqm), Klainefiction, linis93 y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews y follows.**

**Estoy escribiendo otro Fic que se llama "Part Of Me" es de cuando las Nazis, pero tiene final feliz NTP… espero que lo lean! XOXO Mari**


	4. Capitulo 4 La Primera Cita

**Capitulo 4 La Primera Cita**

Kurt despertó por la fuerte luz del sol entrando por su ventana. Se levanto y por un momento le recorrió por la mente todo lo que sucedió ayer con Blaine en el muelle. Si, definitivamente Kurt estaba enamorado. Se dio un baño rápido, ya que a la 1:00 pm se encontraría con Blaine en el muelle. Se ´puso unos pantalones color azul marino súper pegados, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver su pálida piel.

Kurt agarro su teléfono del tocador

"Mierda! Son las 12:30" Dijo Kurt, así que guardo su celular en su bolsillo y salió corriendo de su habitación

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Burt desayunando

"Hola papá" Dijo Kurt sentándose en la silla frente a Burt y comiendo sus panqueques muy rápido, a él le encantaban, pero si los comía lento se perdería su cita con Blaine… la primera de muchas. Kurt termino su desayuno y se paró de la silla.

"Kurt espera!" Grito Burt. Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver que quería su papá

"Ten, recuerda que no debes confiar en nadie" Dijo Burt dándole un gas pimienta

"OK, Ok" Dijo Blaine guardando el gas en su bolsillo "Adiós papá, te quiero" Dijo Kurt saliendo de la casa

Kurt camino hasta el muelle lo más rápido que pudo, no quería correr ya que esa camisa se mancharía de sudor, ya que era de diseñador.

Al llegar vio a Blaine con un pantalón color amarillo quemado, una camisa negra a cuadros y un moño en el cuello color amarillo con puntos rojos, junto con unos tirantes color rojos. Cuando Blaine vio a Kurt llegar le regalo una sonrisa.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, pero digamos que desperté muy tarde" Dijo Kurt con la respiración agitada

"No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar" Dijo Blaine aun con la sonrisa. "Te traje un obsequio" Dijo Blaine con las manos atrás, escondiendo algo

"No tenias que comprarme algo, yo no te traje nada" Dijo Kurt apenado

"No te preocupes, es algo para que me recuerdes" Dijo Blaine dándole una cajita de terciopelo negro. Kurt sonrió demasiado, abrió la cajita y tenía un dije, era un ancla de un barco pequeña, con una cadena de plata y también el ancla era de plata.

"Blaine…" Dijo Kurt tratando de contener las lagrimas y tapándose la boca

"Solo es para que siempre me recuerdes, y es un ancla porque nos conocimos en un muelle" Dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

"Gracias gracias, Blaine… es hermoso" Dijo el castaño abrazando fuertemente a Blaine

"Me alegro que te guste" Dijo Blaine muy feliz. "Yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos o no llegaremos a el restaurante" Dijo Blaine desasiendo el abrazo.

"Claro, pero antes, ¿Me lo pones?" Dijo Kurt enseñando el dije. Blaine solo lo tomo y se fue atrás de Kurt.

Blaine paso el dije por arriba de la cabeza del castaño quedando el dije en su pecho, Blaine vio la pálida piel de Kurt y trato de resistir las ganas de besarlo. Se lo abrocho y le dio la vuelta a Kurt.

"Listo" Dijo el moreno con la voz un poco cortada "¿Vamos?" Pregunto tímidamente

Kurt solo asintió y se fueron caminando, hacia un auto muy lindo, era un "Porche" rojo muy cuidado, y Kurt se quedo sin aliento. "¿Esto es tuyo?" Pregunto Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos

"Si, ¿Te gusta?" Pregunto Blaine con voz sexy

"Me encanta" Dijo Kurt con el mismo tono de voz

Ambos subieron a el auto y se fueron directo a la ´plaza que estaba casi a el inicio de Western Ohio, al llegar dejaron el auto de Blaine en el estacionamiento de la plaza. Blaine bajo rápidamente del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kurt, el castaño salió del auto y caminaron hasta la plaza, se quedaron algunas tiendas de ropa, claro, por Kurt, al final llegaron a el restaurante y ordenaron algo muy sencillo para comer luego aperitivos afuera de la plaza como un helado o algo por el estilo.

"Y cuéntame Kurt, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunto Blaine dando un pequeño sorbo a su limonada

"18, sé que me veo menor que eso, pero esa es mi edad" Dijo Kurt un poco nervioso

"Yo también, no te vez nada pequeño…" Dijo Blaine con una profunda mirada "Ósea que te falta un año para terminar la escuela ¿No?" Pregunto Blaine dudoso

Kurt asintió con la cabeza "¿Y en donde trabajas o como conseguiste ese auto?, si se puede saber" Dijo el castaño un poco tímido

"Claro que si Kurt, no trabajo, mi papá me manda dinero desde Nueva York, el es un empresario muy famoso y el tiene mucho dinero, él y mi mamá se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, así que mi papá se llevo a mi hermano Cooper con él, y yo me quede con mi mamá aquí, el solo me manda dinero a mí, y con eso e comprado mi auto y la casa, mi mamá tiene empleo pero no es de muy buena paga" Dijo Blaine mirando hacia el suelo

"Lo siento mucho Blaine" Dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine sobre de la mesa. Al sentir esto Blaine sintió como un tipo de electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo. "Y tu Kurt, ¿Qué me cuentas de tu mamá y tu papá?" Pregunto Blaine cambiando su tono de voz

"…mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi papá me cuido toda mi vida, hace un año mi papá conoció a una mujer llamada Carole, se enamoraron y se casaron, ahora tengo un medio hermano, Finn, es el mejor hermano que puedes desear, y una madrastra muy buena y amable, Carole y Finn fueron de vacaciones a Vancouver y mi papá y yo a la cabaña de mi tío" Dijo Kurt un poco más relajado

"Lo siento lo de tu mamá Kurt" Dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos "No hay de que preocuparse" Contesto con una sonrisa el castaño, cada vez se acercaban más y más, mirándose profundamente a los ojos… hasta que Blaine voltea a otro lado, ya que sentía la mirada de alguien más, Kurt al ver la reacción de Blaine, volteo a ver a donde Blaine avía volteado antes.

Ambos se encontraron con la mirada de un chico muy alto y delgado, con ojos verdes y castaño, el le sonrío a Blaine y el moreno solo volteo a otro lado, Kurt volteo a ver a Blaine

"¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto Kurt con mucha inocencia en su voz

"Si, es Sebastian… mi ex novio"

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, subiré otro el Jueves! Yaaaiii. Gracias por sus Reviews y Favoritos y Follows… mushas mushas grashias por todo! Y les mando saludos. XOXO Mari ")


	5. Capitulo 5 Sebastian

**Capitulo 5 Sebastian**

"Oh…" Susurro Kurt volviendo a la realidad y recargándose un poco molesto en la silla

"Pero tranquilo lindo, lo nuestro ya termino, el ya no me importa" Dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt y acariciándola con el pulgar. Kurt ante este toque, se sonrojo mucho y también porque Blaine lo llamo "lindo"…

"¿Y cómo fue su relación? ¿Por qué terminaron?" Pregunto Kurt, a él la verdad no le importaba la respuesta, pero quería que Blaine lo dijera para que no considere regresar con el "Kurt… ¿Enserio quieres saber?" Pregunto el moreno tratando de no decirle al castaño. Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y entonces el morocho prosiguió

"Bueno, yo nunca lo ame, solo estaba con el porqué… pensaba que no encontraría a nadie más que me quisiera, luego…" Dijo Blaine pero el castaño lo interrumpió "¿Qué?! Blaine… cada quien tiene a una persona, tal vez tarda un poco en llegar, pero siempre, SIEMPRE va a ver alguien que te ame, y que no sean tus padres" Dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine

"Kurt seamos realistas… no creo que haya alguien que me quiera" Dijo Blaine mirando al suelo

Kurt pensó. "Yo te amo Blaine" pero obviamente no lo dijo solo dijo "Yo te aprecio" Mirando profundamente a Blaine. Blaine se decepcionó al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño y solo dijo

"Gracias Kurt, pero alguien como pareja, que me haga sentir amado, especial… sexy, alguien con quien ver películas acurrucados toda la noche, tomar de la mano en la calle sin importar lo que digan los demás, que al besarlo sienta esa chispa en mi corazón…" Blaine dijo muy inspirado, Kurt cada vez que Blaine lo decía, Kurt se imaginaba a ellos dos haciendo lo que describía el moreno.

"Bueno continuo…" Kurt solo sonrió al recordar que se salieron mucho del tema "El lo único que quería era tener sexo conmigo, no me quería por mí, entonces me enfade mucho con él ese día y tuvimos una pelea… días después de no hablarle fui a su casa a disculparme con él y… pues, lo encontré teniendo sexo con otro tipo, cuando salí e la habitación, él ni siquiera me siguió, o sea que no le importaba, luego lo termine, pero él me siguió buscando, a mi ya no me importaba, siempre cuando me lo encuentro me sonríe como si nada" Dijo Blaine un poco incomodo aun tomando la mano de Kurt.

"Lo siento Blaine" Dijo Kurt "No tienes que preocuparte, el nunca me importo, y mucho menos ahora" Dijo Blaine mirando profundamente a el castaño con una sonrisa, Ambos estaban perdidos en sus miradas hasta que alguien los interrumpe

"Hola Blaine, ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunto Sebastian a Blaine ignorando por completo a Kurt. Blaine solo lo miro con cara de asco

"Mucho mejor que antes, gracias" Dijo Blaine con tono enojado en la voz. Kurt solo miraba a Sebastian con su mejor cara de Bitch, luego Sebastian volteo a ver a Kurt

"¿Se te perdió algo?" Dijo Sebastian con tono arrogante a Kurt

"No lo siento, solo estaba viendo tus horribles dientes de caballo junto con tu cara de suricato aplastado" Dijo Kurt sonriéndole un poco, Blaine no aguantaba la risa entonces tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no se notara mucho. "¿Envidia?" Pregunto Sebastian ingenuo "En absoluto" Contesto Kurt.

"Kurt, porque no mejor nos vamos" Dijo el moreno levantando se tomando la mano de el castaño "Claro" Contesto Kurt, se paro y se fueron tomados de la mano

"Adiós bebe" Dijo Sebastian

"Cállate Sebastian" Dijo Blaine enojado

Mientras iban caminando Kurt y Blaine no hablaban de nada solo iban agarrados de la mano, hasta que llagaron a una tienda Haagen Dazs

"Perdona por eso, ya sabes… Sebastian es un estúpido" Dijo Blaine apenado

"No te preocupes, fui educado con él, generalmente soy peor" Dijo Kurt mirando los helados

Blaine rio "Me gustaría verte enojado" El castaño lo volteo ver profundamente "Nunca me veras así, o al menos no contigo" Dijo Kurt muy seguro

Pidieron sus helados, Kurt de Frambuesa y Blaine de Chocolate, Blaine pago porque Kurt era el invitado. Más tarde fueron a caminar viendo algunas cosas que el morocho le iba enseñando. Hasta que pasaron por el kiosco que Kurt avía visto cuando llegaron. Ya eran las 7:00 pm, así que estaba anocheciendo.

"Y este es el famoso kiosco, alado de él" Dijo Blaine señalando a un pequeño salón alado del kiosco "Hay un salón, donde cada año hacen la fiesta de aniversario de Western Ohio, tienes que venir muy arreglado con traje y vestido ah y con una pareja" Dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt profundamente

"Wow es hermoso, y ¿Cuándo es?" Pregunto Kurt dándole una lamida a su helado

"En tres semanas" Dijo Blaine

"mmm… Espero que todavía este aquí" Dijo Kurt pensativo y Blaine solo bajo la cabeza triste

"O si no entonces convenzo a mi papá y me quedo 2 días más" Dijo mirando a Blaine

Blaine lo miro profundamente y Kurt ya estaba profundamente embobado con el rostro hermoso de Blaine… Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que ambos sentían sus respiraciones, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que se oyó un trueno en el cielo e inmediatamente empezó a caer al a lluvia, y no solo empezaba a caer lluvia sino que después de 5 segundos de que empezara a llover, empezó a hacer granizo. Se separaron y miraron a todas las personas correr de un lado a otro. Rápidamente se fueron a la cabaña de los Hummel

"Me encanto la cita Blaine" Dijo Kurt agarrando con fuerzas el dije de el ancla que le regalo Blaine antes de la cita

"A mí también me encanto" Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en la cara

Kurt se acerco lentamente a Blaine y le dio un suave y casto beso en la comisura de los labios

"Adiós" Dijo Kurt caminando hacia la entrada de la cabaña

"Adiós lindo" Blaine dijo agitando la mano en el aire, espero hasta que Kurt entrara a su casa y se fue saltando a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y gritando "Woooo" y "Siiiii"

Kurt entro a su casa y saludo a Burt se sentó con él un rato en el sofá de la sala, le conto lo que hicieron, lo tanto que estaba enamorado de Blaine y también le conto algo del irritable de Sebastian, le regreso el gas pimienta a Burt y subió a su habitación, se cambio poniéndose una cómoda pijama verde con rayas blancas. Saco su computadora de su bolsa y la coloco en la cama, se sentó, abrió Skype ya que iba a hablar con Mercedes, Santana y Brittany.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias a Logan Martinez, me alegro de que te este gustando el Fic, a monsetziita y Gabriela Cruz por sus Reviews, gracias por los Favoritos y Follows! Me hacen el dia, se los juro… Gracias por todo chicos y por favor déjenme sus Reviews, se los agradecería muxxxo! XOXO Mari **


	6. Capitulo 6 Skype

**Perdón por no haber actualizado esta semana, es que entre a la escuela y los maestros se desquitan con la tarea y trabajos… Les prometo que tratare de actualizar más seguido… se los juro.**

**Estoy escribiendo otro Fic que se llama Part Of Me, se trata de que los Nazis y Hitler separan a Kliane pero ellos trataran de estar juntos. Léanlo si les interesa.**

**Estoy leyendo un Fic que se llama "Mi niñero es un Vampiro" de Karla Hummel-Kiryuu esta super, se los recomiendo mucho… **

**Déjenme sus Reviews porfa, los quiero muchote… XOXO Mari**

**Capitulo 6 Skype**

"Hola chicas!" Dijo Kurt hacia Mercedes, Santana y Brittany que estaban del otro lado de la pantalla.

"Hola Lady Hummel, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus vacaciones?" Pregunto Santana poniéndole un brazo en el cuello a Brittany

"Bien muy bien" Dijo Kurt ocultando un grito adentro, pero en su boca se veía una sonrisa muy grande disimulada. Los cuatro guardaron silencio por dos segundos hasta que Mercedes interrumpió

"¿Quién es Hummel?" Sonando un poco astuta

Guardaron otra vez silencio por dos segundos más hasta que los cuatro gritaron al mismo tiempo, muy agudo, y emocionados, como gritan las chicas.

"Ok, ok… ayer cuando llegue, fui al muelle a dar una vuelta y conocer el lugar" Dijo Kurt explicando muy feliz y con una sonrisa. Mientras el castaño platicaba las chicas se acomodaban para escuchar bien y las tres sonrían todo el tiempo.

"Caí al muelle y un atractivo chico, de ojos color avellana y cabello negro rizado pero cubierto con capas y capas de gel, se lanzo a salvarme" Dijo Kurt muy feliz, las chicas sonreían a un más

"Casi nos besamos, me salvo, nos conocimos y me invito a salir" Dijo Kurt muy feliz

"¿Cuándo?" Pregunto Brittany

"Hoy" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa aun más grande

"¡Y QUE HACES AQUÍ! CORRE VE CON TU AMADO PORCELANA" Grito Santana desesperada

"Tranquila Snixx, vengo de la cita" Dijo Kurt calmado a la morena

"Ufff, casi me hacías ir hasta Western y secuestrarte, llevarte hasta donde ese chico esta y dejarte allí esposado para que nunca salgas" Dijo Santana más tranquila

"Por cierto Kurt, no nos has dicho como se llama tu Superman" Dijo Mercedes astuta

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Dijo Kurt dando un suspiro largo

"Sip, tiene nombre gay" Dijo Santana segura

"Su nombre es lindo" Dijo Brittany

"Es hermoso" Afirmo Kurt

"Sigue contando lady" Dijo Santana

"Buenp hoy era la cita, pero antes me regalo un dije en forma de ancla de plata, nos conocimos en un muelle, y según Blaine es para no olvidarme de él, pero no necesito un dije para recordarlo" Dijo Kurt sonrojado y enseñándoles a las chicas el dije

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Gritaron las chicas "ES HERMOSO" Dijo Brittany

"Sigue narrando Kurtie" Dijo Cedes

"Fuimos a un restaurante y casi nos besábamos de nuevo, pero Blaine se distrajo porque vio a su ex novio"

"Oh, esa es mala señal" Dijo Britt

"Porque linda" Dijo Santana

"Casi se besan y aparece el ex del chico de lindo nombre y se distrae, es obvio que aun siente algo por él, si no, no se hubiera volteado" Dijo Britt explicando a Santana

"No Britt, el me explico por qué terminaron, luego tuvimos una pelea con ese tipo y le dejamos claro que Blaine ya no quiere nada con el" Dijo Kurt

"Aaaahhh ok" Dijo Brittany entendiendo

"Luego compramos helados y me enseño un lugar donde se hacen bailes y eso, va a haber uno de ellos y tienes que llevar pareja, yo creo que Blaine me quiere invitar" Dijo Kurt sonrojado

"Awww eso si que es romántico Kurtie, Ok prosigue" Dijo Cedes

"Luego, otra vez casi nos besamos y otra maldita vez somos interrumpidos por la lluvia" Dijo Kurt algo enojado

"Jajaja, Kurt" se rio Mercedes

Kurt iba a decir algo hasta que su celular lo interrumpe, toma el teléfono y da un pequeño grito

"¿Quién es?" Dijo Britt desesperada

"Es Blaine" dijo temblando

"CONTESTA" Gritaron las tres

Kurt no tardo más y contesto

_En la llamada_

_-Hola Kurt_

_-Hola Blaine_

_-¿Estabas dormido?_

_-No no, no te preocupes_

_-Ok, te llamaba para preguntarte si querías salir mañana, me gustaría enseñarte a nadar ya que no sabes, y pues necesitas aprender porque no sabes nadar y yo te podría enseñar para que puedas nadar y…_

_-Blaine, estas repitiendo lo mismo muchas veces_

_-Es que me pongo nervioso_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Me encantaría_

_-Wow genial!_

_-Me pasas a buscar o nos vemos en un lugar_

_-Yo te busco lindo_

_-Ok, adiós Blaine_

_-Adiós Kurt_

_Fin de la llamada_

"Y?" Preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Kurt puso una cara triste tratando de engañar a las chicas pero de repente

"ME INVITO A SALIR" Grito Kurt

Las chicas empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo. Hasta que Burt entro a la habitación

"Kurt ¿Puedes dejar de gritar?" Pregunto Burt "Y ya duérmete" Dijo cerrando la puerta

"Ok chicas, ya lo oyeron, Adiós" Dijo Kurt

"Bye Kurtie" Dijeron las chicas

Kurt cerro la computadora, la puso en su escritorio y se acostó en la cama, tenía que dormir mucho para la cita de mañana con Blaine, seria agotadora.

**Listo chicos! Gracias por acompañarme en la historia, enserio, de todo corazón, gracias un millón por los Reviews y sus opiniones son muy valiosas, Los quiero… XOXO Mari**


	7. Capitulo 7 Nadando

**I wanna put on my my my my my BOOGIE SHOES! ****Jajaja estoy escuchando esa canción y la amo demasiado! Bueno… en fin, perdónenme por no actualizar toda la semana, es que mi maestra de inglés me deja muchísimas tareas y ni se diga la de español, lo siento enserio, pero no se desesperen que siempre pienso en ustedes y en que pasara en el siguiente capítulo!... AYER FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEA! La Princesa de Glee! Estoy muy feliz, ella es magnífica y muy fuerte y me ha enseñado a no dejar de creer… TE AMO LEA! 3**

**Capitulo 7 Clases de nado**

Kurt se levanto por la mañana, eran las 9:00 am así que tenía tiempo para poder bañarse, desayunar y más cosas.

Kurt se dio un baño rápido, pero muy cálido, cuando salió se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla con los talones arremangados, unos converses azules marino y una playera blanca con el cuello en forma de pico, tomo una bolsa azul marino que tenia y allí metió su bloqueador solar, unos lentes de sol negros y su traje de baño, era negro y también era más corto que los trajes de baño de hombres comunes.

"Hola Pa'" Dijo Kurt a su padre bajando las escaleras

"Hola hijo, ven siéntate, te prepare unos panqueques" Dijo Burt dejándole los panqueques con jarabe en su lugar en la mesa junto con un vaso de leche.

"Gracias" Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara y sentándose en la mesa

"¿A dónde vas hoy?" Pregunto Burt serio

"Blaine me invito a el muelle, me enseñara a nadar, me dijo que hay una playa cerca así que…" Dijo Kurt tomando el panqueque con el tenedor y moviéndolo a todas partes mientras explicaba, cuando lo movía a todas partes, salpicaba por todos lados el jarabe, a Burt le cayó un poco en la cara, el lo limpio con el dedo y se lo comió.

"Está bien Kurt, pero recuerda que no has pasado tiempo conmigo desde que hemos llegado y que Blaine apareció, simplemente no me da buena espina ese chico… Kurt… el te está alejando de mi" Dijo Burt con un tono triste en la voz

"Papá, ¿Que estás diciendo?, eso es una tontería yo nunca me alejare de ti! Y sé que no he estado mucho tiempo aquí contigo pero quiero conocer a gente nueva, Y ¿Por qué no te cae bien Blaine?" Pregunto Kurt un poco enojado

"Es solo que, con lo que me contaste de su ex novio y que no te deja estar conmigo y te lleva a todas partes pues… no lo sé, siento que vas a salir lastimado Kurt, y eso es lo que menos quiero" Dijo Burt a un triste

"No, el no me hará nada y lo sé, Blaine es una persona hermosa que piensa en todas las personas para bien y nunca me dañaría" Dijo el castaño parándose bruscamente de la silla, tomo su bolso y salió de la cabaña dando un fuerte portazo.

Kurt estaba muy enojado ¿Cómo le podía decir su papá eso? Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para tener su primer amor alguien que le corresponda, es muy difícil solo tener amigas mujeres y ni un amigo hombre… Kurt estaba casi llorando afuera de la cabaña, cuando ve a lo lejos a Blaine caminando hacia él. Kurt se espanto, se seco rápidamente las lágrimas y sonrió un par de veces antes de que Blaine llegara, para que no notara nada el moreno.

"Hola Kurt… ¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto Blaine limpiándole las lágrimas al moreno con sus pulgares

"Nada Blaine, solo que me caí al salir y me golpee muy fuerte, pero ya estoy bien, no pasa nada" Dijo Kurt con naturalidad

"¿Estás seguro que estas bien?" Le pregunto Blaine preocupado

"Si… ¿Ya nos vamos? ´Pregunto el castaño saliendo del tema

"Claro lindo" Cada vez que el moreno decía eso, el ojiazul se sonrojaba a lo máximo

Fueron caminando hacia la playa que estaba alado del muelle, había un silencio en todo el camino, pero no era nada incomodo, ya que de vez en cuando se volteaban a ver, con una mirada sincera y ¿De amor?

Llegaron a la playa, dejaron sus cosas debajo de una sombrilla y sacaron sus trajes de baño y su bloqueador. Blaine se quito la camiseta y Kurt se quedo embobado con la figura perfecta de Blaine, sus fuerte pecho y sus músculos sobresaltaban, en eso, el castaño se sintió mal ya que el era delgado, no era muy musculoso. Luego el moreno se quito las bermudas que traía dejando al descubierto las fuertes piernas de Blaine, el traía debajo, el traje de baño

"Kurt ¿Qué esperas?, cámbiate" Dijo Blaine poniendo un poco de bloqueador en su mano

"Claro, solo… ya vuelvo" Dijo Kurt tomando su bolsa

"No te morderé Kurt" Dijo Blaine riendo un poco

"Lo sé, lo sé, solo que no llevo debajo el traje de baño, así que me iré a cambiar a los baños" Dijo Kurt caminando hacia los sanitarios

"Ok, pero no tardes" Grito Blaine

Kurt entro al baño, pero al entrar choco con un chico y al levantar la mirada se encontró con…

"¿Tu aquí?, una pregunta ¿Nos estas siguiendo?" Pregunto Kurt con su mejor cara de Bitch

"No, solo vine a la playa a tomar un poco de sol, y no te preocupes, no los estoy siguiendo solo fue coincidencia" Dijo Sebastian incrédulo

"No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estas tratando hacer"

"Ah sí, ¿Y qué estoy tratando de hacer?" Pregunto Sebastian

"Tratas de reconquistar a Blaine, pero lo siento mucho porque él está interesado en mi" Dijo Kurt seguro de lo que hablaba

"Perdón pero yo ya lo conquiste, solo es el orgullo lo que hace a Blaine no querer regresar conmigo y perdón pero nadie se fijaría en un homo no muy lindo, que solo sabe llevarse mal con los demás" Dijo Sebastian enfadado

"Entonces si yo soy tan feo y tu tan guapo, ¿Por qué no tienes novio?" Pregunto el castaño sonriente

"Vete al diablo" Dijo Sebastian saliendo del baño

Kurt sin importarle mucho la pelea se fue hacia un baño y se cambio, se puso su traje de baño y salió, a el le daba pena su cuerpo ya que era muy delgado y no tan musculoso como el de Blaine u otros chicos pero, no podía nadar con playera, se vería horrible, salió y camino hacia Blaine

"Te vez bien Kurt, ¿Listo?" Pregunto Blaine

"Si… eso creo" Dijo Kurt tímido

Ambos caminaron hasta la orilla, Blaine lo sujetaba de la mano, hasta que las olas del mar chocaron contra la cintura de Kurt

"mmmhhh, no puedo Blaine" Dijo Kurt con miedo

"Tranquilo no te pasara nada" Dijo Blaine cargándolo al estilo novia y caminando más hacia lo profundo

"BLAINE ENSERIO! SUELTAME" Dijo Kurt con muchísimo pánico

Hasta que una ola fuerte vino, Blaine apropósito se sumergió aun con Kurt en los brazos, se quedaron debajo del agua por unos segundos, hasta que Kurt salió

"BLAINE, BLAINE! SAL PORFAVOR NO ME ESPANTES" Grito Kurt muy fuerte

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Grito Blaine saliendo de golpe del agua, haciendo brincar a el castaño

"BLAINE!" Grito Kurt con el corazón a mil por hora

"¿Qué?" Dijo Blaine riendo un poco pero escondiendo la carcajada por dentro

"Casi me matas de un susto" Dijo Kurt algo enojado

"¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupo?" Dijo el moreno con una voz muy Wanky

"No… solo que quería saber si un tiburón te había comido" Dijo Kurt muy pensativo

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Blaine dudoso

"Porque si él no te mataría, YO LO HARIA!" Kurt comenzó a golpear ligeramente a Blaine y mojándolo y salpicándolo con el agua, Blaine solo reía, le parecía tierna la manera en la que el ojiazul de enojaba, Blaine se cansó de la salpicaduras de agua así que trato de controlar a Kurt, tomo sus muñecas con las dos manos, pero Kurt seguía moviéndose, así que se acerco más a el hasta quedar frente a frente, cada vez se iban acercando más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron muy delicadamente formando un tierno y hermoso beso.

**No me maten, exposiciones y exposiciones y libros gordos que leer y sin fin de trabajos, aparte que soy un poco marginada, y entonces pues me molestan y bla bla, pero pienso en "COURAGE" y me da valor. Me temo que tendré que reducir el calendario de actualizaciones, pero do se preocupen cada semana les dejo un capitulo nuevo. Gracias por sus Reviews… Déjenme algunos por favor, me harían muy feliz. XOXO Mari**


	8. Capitulo 8 Confusión

**Hola! Lo siento mucho por no subir capítulos en semanas… años, pero ya volví! No problem, los extrañe demasiado… y a mi Klaine! Ok, espero que les guste este capítulo! Déjenme sus Reviews por favor! Los amooo mucho**

**Capitulo 8 Confusión**

Blaine y Kurt se separaron lentamente con los ojos cerrados, Blaine no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, BESO A KURT, solo se conocieron hace dos días, como podía ser posible eso?. Kurt estaba en shock, Blaine lo beso, osea, no era cualquier beso común y corriente, ERA DE BLAINE!

"Lo siento Kurt, no era mi intención hacer eso" Dijo el moreno sumamente apenado con lo que acababa de hacer

"No te preocupes Blaine" Dijo Kurt muy muy apenado y extraordinariamente nervioso

"Vamos, tengo hambre" Dijo Blaine a Kurt señalando hacia la sombrilla que habían clavado en la arena para almorzar y descansar allí. Fueron caminando muy lento, sin hablar, mirarse ni tomarse de las manos, solo caminaban, el beso les había afectado mucho en su amistad, ambos habían sentido un tipo de electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo, sintieron algo muy fuerte que Blaine nunca había sentido con Sebastian ni con nadie ni Kurt con los chicos que ha estado. Sintieron… amor. Legaron a la playa, siguieron caminando sin ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos, se sentaron debajo de la sombrilla y Blaine saco de su bolso unos almuerzos, eran sándwiches, uno de Nutella con fresas y otro con mantequilla de maní y jalea.

"El tuyo es el de Nutella con fresas, yo amo el maní, así que…" Blaine dijo extremadamente serio pasándole el sándwich a Kurt. Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza y lo tomo. Lo mordió muy lentamente, el se moría de hambre, pero no quería parecer un desesperado con la comida, el se la pasa comiendo todo el tiempo, pero esta vez estaba muy extraño, más extraño que siempre.

Blaine se devoro su sándwich pero le quedo un poco de jalea en la comisura de la boca, Kurt se dio cuenta de ello, pero al parecer Blaine no, el castaño se estaba cuestionando por dentro, sería buena idea o no, se enojara, será bueno, pasara algo inesperado, no lo sabía Kurt, pero el que no arriesga no gana, así que…

"Tienes un poco de…" Dijo Kurt tratándole de explicar a Blaine

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?" Pregunto Blaine a Kurt masticando un poco de sándwich

"… Espera" Dijo Kurt lamiéndose el dedo pulgar y acercándolo hacia la comisura de la boca de Blaine, lentamente limpio la jalea que tenia, muy muy lentamente, Blaine no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba que explotaba de felicidad, pero simplemente estaba confundido a la vez.

Kurt retiro su dedo y lo limpio con una servilleta que tenía a su lado. Ambos se callaron por un minuto hasta que Blaine rompió el silencio

"¿Ya quieres que te enseñe a nadar?" Pregunto Blaine

"Claro…" Dijo Kurt dando un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa al final. Blaine se levanto de su lugar y le hiso señas a Kurt para que se parara, el lo hiso y caminaron hacia el mar, nada de palabras.

"Primero te tengo que enseñar a flotar, será sencillo mira… " Blaine se acostó en el agua, estaba flotando, el castaño solo lo miraba

"Ahora, ven aquí" Indico Blaine, Kurt se acerco lentamente luego el moreno agarro de las rodillas y de la espalda al ojiazul, lo cargo y lo coloco suavemente sobre el agua

"NO BLAINE!" Dijo Kurt asustado agarrando fuertemente del brazo a Blaine

"Confía en mí, no te pasara nada" Dijo Blaine dándole una sonrisa sincera a Kurt, al instante en el que Blaine le dijo eso, Kurt se relajo. El moreno soltó a Kurt y se alejo un poco con las manos en alto, se quedaron 10 segundos así hasta que Kurt hablo

"Ya estoy muerto? Witney? Eres tú?" Pregunto Kurt, Blaine no aguantaba la risa

"Eso es todo, muy bien Kurt!" Dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Kurt

"Wow, no fue difícil, solo pensé ligero y listo" Dijo Kurt parándose en la arena debajo del mar

"Jajaja ok Kurt, ahora vamos más profundo" Dijo Blaine tomándole la mano a Kurt

"NO, ESTAS LOCO" Grito Kurt jalando a Blaine

"En qué quedamos?, Kurt recuerda que te dije que confíes en mi, conmigo no te pasara nada" Dijo Blaine viendo a Kurt profundamente, le dio seguridad y siguió caminando con Blaine de la mano

"No te atrevas a soltarme" Dijo Kurt preocupado

"Nunca en mi vida" Kurt se sonrojo y tomo más fuerte a Blaine

"Ok ahora quiero que flotes, pero al mismo tiempo muevas los pies así" Blaine empeño a mover los pies y a flotar

"Bien, pero me sostendrás?" Pregunto Kurt

"Claro, pero tú tienes que aprender" Blaine lo agarro del brazo ligueramente y Kurt hiso lo que Blaine le pidió

"BLAINE, MIRA! LO ESTOY HACIENDO" Grito Kurt como un niño pequeño

"Muy bien, ahora te soltare" Kurt asintió, Blaine lo solto y Kurt continuo haciendo lo mismo

"JAJA PERFECTO" Dijo Blaine muy emocionado por el avance de Kurt "Ahora sumérgete y has así con los brazos" Blaine le enseño como a Kurt y Kurt tomo aire y se sumergió, pasaron cerca de 15 segundos que Kurt llevaba debajo del agua, Blaine esperaba a que saliera pero como no lo hiso, sin pensarlo dos veces empeño a buscar a Kurt, no lo encontró así que salió, miro hacia el frente y vio a Kurt en un lugar mas ondo a 8 metros de donde estaba Blaine, el castaño se estaba riendo a carcajadas

"Ahora tu eres el que se preocupa por mi?" Pregunto Kurt aun riéndose

"No digas tonterías, yo si me preocupo por ti!" Dijo acercándose a Kurt "Me alegra que hayas aprendido, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!" Dijo Blaine, casi regañando a Kurt

"Hubieras visto tu cara jajajaja" Dijo Kurt mientras reía

"Ash, cállate y vamos" Dijo Blaine muy avergonzado

Caminaron hasta la arena, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, había un hermoso atardecer, así que se sentaron a observarla, estaba uno junto al otro, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, el moreno sorió ampliamente y luego recargo su cabeza sobre la de Kurt.

De camino a la cabaña de Kurt, no hablaban mucho, solo uno que otro chiste y algunos halagos como "Eres excelente nadador" "Me gusta como luces mojado" "Tus rizos son muy lindos sin gel y mojados" hasta que llagaron a la cabaña

"mmmm… te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Blaine

"Ya lo estas haciendo" Dijo Kurt gracioso "jaja Claro"

"Ok… emmm… te gusto el beso? Sentiste algo?" Pregunto Blaine muy nervioso

Kurt abrió la boca para contestar pero lo interrumpió la voz ronca de Burt

"Hey, chico! Entra ya!" Grito Burt desde el pórtico de la cabaña

"Hablamos luego, está bien?" Pregunto Kurt

"Claro…" Dijo Blaine al no obtener su respuesta

Kurt le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y fue caminando hacia la cabaña, entro y Burt tras de él.

"Kurt, tienes algo que decirme?" Pregunto Burt algo molesto con su hijo, se lo estaba quitando ese chico del muelle, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

**Déjenme sus Reviews y también me pueden decir que les gustaría que sucediera en el próximo capítulo! LOS QUIERO MUCHISISISISISIMO! Mari XOXO**


	9. Capitulo 9 Verdades

**Perdón por no actualizar en mil años luz! Les rometo que tratare de actualizar más seguido… se los juro.**

**¿Vieron Love, Love, Love el jueves? DIOS! Llore muchísimo, mis bebes se casan! Eso es hermoso, si no lo han visto solo les diré que es uno de los mejores capítulos en la historia de Glee! 3 KLAINE FOREVER**

**Capitulo 9 Verdades**

Kurt volteo para mirar a su padre enojado "¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Kurt cruzándose de brazos

"Ese chico Kurt! Yo solo estoy aquí Kurt, solo, no hago nada solo estoy aquí, viendo las repeticiones de partidos de beisbol! ¿Crees que esas son vacaciones?" Dijo Burt enojado

"Bueno, cuando conocí a Blaine tu estabas de acuerdo con nuestra amistad" Dijo Kurt

"Exacto, cuando lo conociste, ya van 3 días que no estás aquí, TE PROIVO SALIR CON BLAINE" Grito Burt

"¡¿Qué?! NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta tener amigos en Ohio? Demasiado, soy amigo de Santana y Brittany porque somos gais, y de Cedes y Rach porque nos gustan las mismas cosas, ¿QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE SOLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA?" Pregunto Kurt muy enojado

"Suficiente! Nos vamos de aquí!" Dijo Burt esquivando a Kurt y subiendo por las escaleras

"¿Qué? Ok ok, lo dejare de ver por unos días, pero no hay que irnos ok?" Dijo Kurt decepcionado

"Bien, estos días tendremos solo momentos padre e hijo, así que nada de Blaine, nada de citas, ok?" Dijo Burt regresando

"Bien, iré a mi habitación, ya es muy noche, así que iré a dormir" Dijo Kurt subiendo, llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Blaine llego a su casa y cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella dando un suspiro largo

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" Pregunto su mamá saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano

"mmm… te contare algo, porque hace algunos días que no estoy en la casa…" Dijo Blaine casi susurrando

"Claro hijo, soy todo oídos" Dijo Victoria, la mamá de Blaine

"Hace unos días conocí a un chico…" Victoria solo sonrió y escucho "Me enamore perdidamente de él, sus ojos son azules, hipnotizan a quien los mire, su piel pálida y muy frágil como la porcelana, suave y con olor a vainilla, su cabello es castaño con unos toques rubios, es alto y tiene mi edad, es… hermoso, solo que no se si el sienta lo mismo que yo" Dijo Blaine sentándose en el sofá donde estaba su madre, ella solo lo escuchaba sonriendo "Luego hemos tenido algunas citas, lindas, pero la cita de hoy, fue un tanto más… especial" Dijo Blaine moviendo las manos

"Porque hijo?" Pregunto Victoria ladeando la cabeza

"… nos besamos" Victoria abrió los ojos muy sorprendida "Yo me sentí como en el paraíso, no sé el…" Victoria sonrió abiertamente "Pero el problema es que el solo viene de vacaciones, en menos de un mes se irá a Ohio y se olvidara de mi…" Dijo Blaine susurrando saliéndole una lagrima del ojo

"No digas eso Blainey" Dijo ella tomando con las dos manos de la cara a Blaine "Si el irrealidad te ama nunca se olvidara de ti" Le limpio las lagrimas

"Y si no me ama?" Dijo Blaine como un niño pequeño

"Averígualo… trata de saber más cosas de él, conquístalo, hazle saber que le importas y tus sentimientos hacia el" Dijo Victoria

"Como?" Dijo Blaine con ojos llorosos

"Mi amor, tu eres hermoso, tu sabes perfectamente cómo hacerlo, con tus encantos" Dijo Victoria con amor hacia su hijo "Y ¿Cómo se llama el chico?" Pregunto Victoria a Blaine

"Kurt Hummel…" Dijo Blaine con un brillo en los ojos

"Lindo nombre, hijo" Dijo Victoria guiñándole un ojo

"… Si tan solo, me dejara amarlo…" Dijo Blaine viendo al suelo

"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien" Dijo Victoria

"Eso espero…" Dijo Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y luego subiendo por las escaleras. Entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta y se tira en la cama, miro hacia el techo y comenzó a cantar

_Much as you blame yourself _(Por mucho que te culpes a ti mismo)

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel _(No puedes arrepentirte por la forma en que te sientes)

_Had no example of a love_ (No tengo ningún ejemplo de un amor)

_That was even remotely real _(Que fuese remotamente verdadero)

_How can you understand something that you never had _(¿Como puedes entender algo que nunca has tenido?)

_If you let me _(Si me dejas)

_I can help you out with all of that _(Te puedo ayudar con todo eso)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And I will love you _(Y te amare)

_Until you learn to love yourself _(Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And all your trouble_ (Conozco tus problemas)

_Don't be afraid, Oh I can help _(No tengas miedo, Oh puedo ayudar)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And I will love you _(Y te amare)

_Until you learn to love yourself _(Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_A heart of numbness_ (Un corazón entumecido)

_Comes back to light _(Vuelve a nacer)

_I'll take you there_ (Yo te llevare allí)

Blaine se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_ (Puedo ver el dolor detrás de tus ojos)

_It's been there for some while _(Que ha estado allí por un buen rato)

_I just wanna be the one to remind you _(Solo quiero ser el único que te recuerde)

_What it is to smile _(Lo que es sonreír)

_I would like to show you what true love can really do _(Me gustaria mostrarte lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer)

Blaine abrió la ventana y comenzó a cantar casi gritando, pero a la vez llorando

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And I will love you _(Y te amare)

_Until you learn to love yourself _(Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And all your trouble_ (Conozco tus problemas)

_Don't be afraid, Oh I can help _(No tengas miedo Oh puedo ayudar)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And I will love you _(Y te amare)

_Until you learn to love yourself _(Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_A heart of numbness_ (Un corazón entumecido)

_Comes back to light _(Vuelve a nacer)

_I'll take you there _(Yo te llevare allí)

Blaine se sentía muy mal, tal vez Kurt no le correspondía, así que a la vez llorando se dejo caer en el suelo de su habitación, recargándose en la pared llorando

_Let me love you_ (Déjame amarte)

_And I will love you _(Y tea mare)

_Until you learn to love yourself_ (Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo)

_Let me love you _(Déjame amarte)

_And all your trouble_ (Conozco tus problemas)

_Don't be afraid, Oh I can help _(No tengas miedo Oh te puedo ayudar)

Kurt se fue a dormir después de un baño rápido, estaba muy enamorado de Blaine, pero no sabía como decírselo, y ahora menos, ya que su papá le había prohibido verlo por unos días.

**Gracias por leerme, enserio los amo muchisimisimisimo! Enserio… déjenme sus Reviews para ver que les pareció.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y visitas! XOXO Mari**

**Canción: Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) – Glee Cast**


	10. Capitulo 10 Limitaciones

**Hola chicos! Jeje como ya les dije, perdón por no haber actualizado, tengo que ser más organizada con mis tareas… jejeje **

**Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo de "A Thousand Years", los quiero mucho y porfavor déjenme sus reviews 3**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Limitaciones **

Blaine se despertó en el suelo, ya que se había quedado dormido después de pasar llorando toda la noche.

"Blainey ven a tomar tu desayuno se te va a… BLAINE!" Dijo su mamá al ver a su hijo en el suelo apenas despertándose, se acerco a él y se incoó

"¿Estas drogado?, Blaine no debes de hacer eso solo por un chico…" Dijo Victoria limpiándole la cara a Blaine

"No estoy drogado mamá, solo que me quede dormido en el suelo, eso es todo" Dijo Blaine levantándose con ayuda de Victoria

"Hijo, tengo una idea, porque no hablas con Kurt, veras que todo saldrá bien, habla con el y poco a poco planearemos como le dirás lo que sientes por él, ¿de acuerdo?" Pregunto Victoria

"Me parece bien, iré a desayunar, luego me daré un baño, me arreglare e iré a ver a Kurt" Dijo caminando hacia a fuera de su habitación. Victoria lo siguió con una sonrisa bajando las escaleras.

Desayuno un par de waffles con jalea, fue a darse un baño y se puso unos pantalones rojos que dejaban ver su tobillo, una camisa sin mangas color negra, unos mocasines azul marino y por supuesto, su corbatín color rojo, se coloco en el cabello demasiado gel para no dejar algún desperfecto y salió de su casa.

Al llegar al pórtico de la cabaña de Kurt, ensayo varias veces lo que tenía que decir para no estropear el momento, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Burt la abrió

"¿Tu otra vez? De seguro es una broma…" Dijo Burt tocándose la frente

"Hola señor, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson" Dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano

"Burt, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Dijo Burt cerrando la puerta detrás de el

"Pues, vine porque me gustaría hablar con su hijo, Kurt, soy su amigo y…" Dijo Blaine explicándole a Burt

"Me temo que no puedes hacerlo, le prohibí a Kurt verte" Dijo Burt como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

"¿Qué? Pero…" Dijo Blaine tratando de defenderse

"Hijo, escucha… estas no son vacaciones para Kurt y yo, estos días solo llega a dormir y desayunar, al menos deja que este conmigo unos días y luego será todo tuyo" Al decir esto a Blaine se le iluminaron los ojos

"Bueno, no todo tuyo, sino que podrás pasar tiempo con él, como amigos claro" Dijo Burt corrigiéndose, Blaine miro hacia abajo

"Pero señor no sé si haya mucho tiempo de hablar con su hijo acerca de esto, el se irá en menos de un mes y…" Dijo Blaine con los ojos llorosos

"Tranquilo, solo será días" Dijo Burt poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Blaine, el moreno no podía hacer nada más así que se despidió de Burt y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Kurt estaba hablando por teléfono con Mercedes, Santana y Rachel

_En la llamada_

"_Tranquilo Kurt, solo serán unos días" _Dijo Cedes tranquilizando a Kurt

"_No puedo hacerlo, yo enserio estoy enamorado de Blaine y es una limitación para nuestra relación no estar con él esos valiosos días" _Dijo Kurt con tono triste

"_Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando y quién es ese tal Blaine?!" _Dijo Rachel al no entender nada

"_Berry… solo no interrumpas y más tarde te explico" _Dijo Santana harta de que Rachel se la pasara interrumpiendo

"_Solo, trata de disfrutar estos días con Burt y veras que se te pasaran muy rápido" _ Dijo Mercedes

"_Lo intentare"_ Dijo Kurt, se holló que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación "_Chicas tengo que colgar, alguien toca la puerta" _Dijo Kurt molesto

"_Ok bebe pingüino, hablamos luego" _ Dijo Rachel y las chicas se despidieron

_Fin de la llamada_

Kurt abre la puerta y ve a su papá

"Hijo, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, salgamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Te parece?" Pregunta feliz Burt sin decirle nada de Blaine

"Si, déjame tomar mis cosas" Dice Kurt tomando su celular y colocándose la cadenita de el ancla que le obsequio Blaine

* * *

Blaine estuvo en su casa viendo películas por algunas horas, no sabía qué hacer, Burt le prohibía ver a Kurt, y técnicamente Blaine no tenía otros amigos, el moreno veía "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" era su película favorita. Victoria había ido a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, así que Blaine estaba solo, pero no por mucho ya que alguien toco la puerta de entrada, Blaine fue a ver quién era

"Blaine! Hola" Dijo Sebastian con felicidad

"¡¿Tu?! No quiero ver tu cara de suricato, por favor lárgate de mi casa" Dijo Blaine señalando detrás de Sebastian

"Modales Blaine, wow ¿No estás con Kurt? Sera que ya viste lo horrible que es y ya lo olvidaras, aparte no era tan lindo… tu eres más lindo" Dijo Sebastian dando un paso hacia Blaine "Eres suficientemente bueno para alguien como ese tipo" Dijo Sebastian tratando de tomar de las manos a Blaine pero él se aparto rápido

"Perdón pero ¿Se te ofrece algo? No quiero perder el tiempo" Dijo Blaine enojado

"Mira Blaine, ya no quiero pelear, enserio me importas, quiero ser tu amigo, ya no quiero intentar nada contigo, lo juro! Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por el muelle o el centro comercial o ir a comprar algo, por un helado, lo que quieras! Solo hay que hablar de esto, ¿Te parece?" Pregunto Sebastian con "Sinceridad" en su tono de voz

Blaine lo pensó por unos minutos y Sebastian esperaba paciente, ¿Sera cierto? ¿Sebastian quiere arreglarlo todo? Después de todo Blaine no tenía nada mejor que hacer, es decir, ya había visto Harry Potter millones de veces, ya hasta se sabía algunas líneas y a Blaine no le gusta estar mal con otras personas… no perdía nada.

* * *

**AAAAHHH Chicos muchas grashiash! Lo amo muchísimo! Dejenme sus Reviews porfa! Y gracias por los Follows y Favorites! XOXO Mari**


	11. Capitulo 11 Mala Suerte

**Hola chicos lindos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de el Fic, espero que les este gustando, si no entonces díganme en los Reviews que les gustaría ver en este Fic y hare lo posible para hacerlo realidad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 Mala Suerte**

"Y… ¿A dónde iremos?" Pregunto Kurt viendo por todas partes a ver donde se dirigían

"No lo sé Kurt, tal vez a ver cosas por ahí o a comprar recuerdos para Carole, Finn y si quieres tus amigas" Dijo Burt manejando hacia algún lugar "Pero por ahora te explicare lo que tu tío me ha dicho acerca de algunas cosas y lugares que ahí por aquí" Dijo Burt estacionándose en un pequeño terreno donde no había nada, salieron del auto y caminaron por un sendero hacia un pequeño bosque donde había una mansión gigantesca, estaba muy descuidada ya que la habían abandonado pero se vio que alguien muy rico y millonario vivió allí por muchos años

"Aquí hijo viva un hambre con su hijo y esposa, el tenia mucho dinero, me parece que su apellido era… Anderson o algo parecido… no recuerdo bien, me lo conto tu tío hace algunos años" Dijo Burt no dándole tanta importancia. Kurt se quedo pensando ¿Anderson? ¿Será que allí vivía la familia de Blaine antes de que sus padres de divorciaran? Pero tenía que aceptar que esa casa le llamaba mucho la atención a Kurt, era muy linda, pero aparte de eso… sentía que en algún tiempo sucedería algo muy importante allí.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir del bosque, caminaron un poco más y llegaron a un café, compraron las bebidas y decidieron y al la plaza para ver que podía haber por allá, aunque Kurt ya sabía que había porque fue con Blaine, Burt quería conocer también.

* * *

"Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir Blaine?" Pregunto Sebastian tomándolo del brazo al salir de la casa del moreno, Blaine al sentir el toque, se alejo un poco de Sebastian

"No lo sé, solo hay que caminar para hablar y… aclarar todo de nuevo, solo eso" Dijo Blaine aclarándole a Sebastian sus propósitos

"No solo eso Blaine, vallamos a comer algo, ya te dije que yo invito" Dijo Sebastian casi rogándole a Blaine

"Ok…, pero que sea rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… lo digo en buen plan" Dijo Blaine aclarando

"Si, no te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar"

* * *

Kurt y Burt llegaron a la plaza y allí fue cuando Kurt vio el kiosco que Blaine le había enseñado en su primera cita "Papá, ese kiosco y ese salón de alado son para celebrar el aniversario de Western Ohio cada año, Blaine me lo dijo" Dijo Kurt emocionado, como un niño pequeño

"Kurt, hijo… nada de Blaine mientras estamos juntos, okey?" Dijo Burt suspirando

Kurt no contesto siguió caminando como si no hubiera dicho nada, entraron a la plaza, fueron tirar sus embases de café a la basura.

Kurt y Burt iban entrando a tiendas y otros lugares hasta que Burt se dio cuenta de quien estaba caminando hacia ellos con otro chico, no importaba quien fuera, era lo de menos, el lo pensó por unos segundos y pensó que no le aria daño a su hijo una oportunidad o almenas unos cinco minutos para hablar con el chico por el que esta tan loco.

"Hijo, iré al baño, no me tardo" Dijo Burt tocando el hombro

Kurt se sentó en una banca solo por un segundo, hasta que lo vio, y no muy feliz que digamos…

* * *

"Y bien… te escucho" Dijo Blaine en camino a la plaza

"Mira Blaine…lamento mucho la que paso con nuestro noviazgo, enserio! Mira, yo enserio te quería, no quiero que pienses que solo me interesaba el sexo o otras cosas, esto es enserio, lo que sentí por ti fue verdadero… y lo del chico, el solo fue para desahogarme, me sentía muy mal por nuestra pelea y pues tenía que olvidarme de los problemas, pero ahora ya se olvido todo, bueno… yo ya lo olvide y creo que podemos ser amigos" Sebastian tomo las manos de Blaine "Es solo que, enserio me importas" Dijo Sebastian con "sinceridad"

"No lo sé Seb, sabes… me sentí muy mal" Dijo Blaine mirando a otro lado

"Hey, no miremos atrás, se que aun podemos ser amigos, no dejemos que el pasado se interponga en nuestra amistad" Dijo Sebastian casi rogando

"mmmm… con una condición" Dijo Blaine astuto "La que quieras" Dijo Sebastian dispuesto a recuperar la amistad de Blaine

"Okey… la condición es que… no trates mal a Kurt, ni un solo momento, nada de nada y si llega a suceder algo, lo que sea, entre el y yo… por favor POR FAVOR! No te interpongas ¿Si?" Dijo Blaine más feliz

"… Ok… pero ya somos amigos ¿ De acuerdo?" Pregunto Sebastian

"Me parece justo…" Dijo Blaine, se dieron un abrazo y se fueron caminando aun abrazados hacia dentro de la plaza, compraron una bolsa de dulces para comer mientras caminaban

"Sebes tengo que ir al baño" Dijo Sebastian

"Si, vamos" Dijo Blaine, ellos aun seguían abrazados por detrás, iban caminando hacia el baño hasta que se encontraron con la mirada azul del chico con piel de porcelana, Kurt se paro desconcertado

"Kurt… ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Blaine sonriente. Sebastian se soltó del abrazo y dijo

"Voy al baño, en un segundo vuelvo Blaine" Y se fue

A Kurt se le estaban saliendo las lágrimas y no sabía que decir

"Y ¿Qué haces aquí Kurt? Pensé que tu papá te…" Dijo Blaine tratando de aligerar el ambiente

"Pensé que ya no sentías nada por El" Dijo Kurt, sin querer se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos

"¿Qué?, no Kurt, el y yo solo volvimos a ser amigos, el no…" Dijo Blaine pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Kurt

"Pero tú me prometiste que no le hablarías más" Dijo Kurt aun llorando

Blaine no sabía que contestar, el se sentía pésimo, no cumplió su promesa, y está haciendo llorar a Kurt, a SU Kurt, le limpio las lagrimas que caían por su rostro con su pulgar

"No sé qué decir Kurt, pero ¿Por qué te pones así?" Dijo Blaine aun limpiándole las lagrimas a Kurt

"NO TE DAS CUENTA! Pensé que…" Dijo Kurt mas fuerte llamando la atención de las personas que caminaban, el volteo y vio a su padre, el no pudo más, corrió lejos de Blaine y jalo a Burt fuera de la plaza. Blaine solo empezó a llorar muy fuerte, se sentó en el piso recargándose en una de las paredes fuera del baño, en ese momento se sentía terrible.

Blaine tuvo mala suerte, nunca debió aceptar ser amigo de Sebastian de nuevo.

* * *

**Grashiash por todo muchachines! Los amo mucho mucho! Porfavor déjenme sus Reviews! Y… LOS AMO! XOXO Mari**


	12. Capitulo 12 Amor Amor Amor

**Holis amiguines! Tango que aceptar que los extrañe muchísimo! Perdón por no actualizar! Para los que leen "Part Of Me", mañana actualizo no se preocupen!**

**Esta semana, estuve aburridísima en clase de inglés, así que escribí un One-Shot Klaine se trata de Blaine Bad Boy! Kurt Cheerio! Ese Blaine es un loquillo coqueto, esta lindo se los juro… Si quieren que lo suba, escríbanme en los reviews! LOS AMO MUCHO**

**Disfruten la lectura! 3**

**Capitulo 12 Amor Amor Amor**

"¿Me vas a decir que sucedió con ese chico, Kurt?, ¿Te hirió?, Porque si así fue regresamos y…" Dijo Burt manejando hacia la cabaña

"No papá, solo me… duele el pecho eso es todo" Dijo Kurt tocándose donde se encontraba el corazón, Kurt se sentía dolido, pensó que Blaine ya había olvidado a él suricato pero no fue así, bueno tal vez Blaine simplemente estaba caminando y hablando con Sebastian, pero… ¿Abrazados?... Dios! Soy un estúpido, ¿Porque me puse a llorar al frente de Blaine?... no lo puedo creer, así menos me va a querer hablar… mi estupidez se merece el primer lugar, mejor me doy un tiro y ya! Ashhhh…

"Te daré unas pastillas para que se te quite el dolor" Dijo Burt viendo donde se tocaba el chico

'Creo que necesitare más que unas malditas pastillas' Pensó Kurt, bueno… había algo bueno en todo esto, tenía unos días para pensar en una excusa por llorar al frente de Blaine, todo lo había estropeado

Llegaron a la cabaña, Kurt simplemente subía a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, Burt le gritaba desde el piso de abajo 'Kurt! Tus pastillas' Pero el hiso caso omiso, se acostó en la cama boca abajo, tomo la almohada y la puso encima de su cabeza, no sabía cómo describir ese momento, estaba en shock pero a la vez enojado y triste…

Tenía que pensar… mucho

"Lindo, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Sebastian arrodillándose alado de Blaine

"No… ¿sabes qué?, pensé que sería algo bueno seguir hablándote y tratarte como un amigo sin herir a Kurt, pero me equivoque, de hecho lo herí" Dijo Blaine limpiándose la cara con su brazo

"Hay, por favor… esa nenita es muy sensible, y que yo sepa, tu y Kurt solo son amigos" Dijo Sebastian parándose

"primero, nunca NUNCA en tu vida vuelvas a decir que Kurt es una niña, estoy seguro que él es más hombre que tu, segundo, yo LO AMO siento algo que no sentí con nadie más y sabes algo, parece que lo conozco desde hace años y no es así, hace menos de una semana que lo conozco. Yo te conozco desde que éramos niños Sebastian, y nunca, ni un solo momento te ame, solo no quería hacerte sentir mal al decirte que no, así que acepte, no eres más que un hipócrita que solo quiere conseguir lo que quiere, le da igual lo que piensen los demás, si les hace daño, nada, no tienes sentimientos… ALEJATE DE MI! Nunca me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida… NUNCA" Dijo Blaine, saco todo lo que tenía que decir de Sebastian, como se sentía en ese momento, era cierto, el moreno y el ojiazul solo eran amigos pero, no necesitaban ser novios para manifestar todos sus sentimientos.

Tenía que hablar con Kurt a como dé lugar, no soportaba estar peleado con Kurt.

Blaine se levanto y salió corriendo de la plaza, corrió y corrió, Sebastian se quedo ahí parado.

Blaine llego a la cabaña de Kurt pero no podía entrar por la puerta, Burt no lo dejaría entrar, Blaine le dio vueltas a la cabaña corriendo se sentó detrás de ella, en la pared de atrás solo había un balcón que conducía a una recamara, pero estaban muy arriba, aún así, no era seguro que esa fuera la habitación de Kurt, Blaine se quedo admirando la ventana, hasta que vio que apareció una luz atreves de la ventana, la observo muy de cerca y pudo notar ligueramente una silueta esbelta, de seguro ese era Kurt.

Dios! Como diablos iba a subir Blaine a la ventana, el moreno veía a todas partes para ver si había algo con lo que se pudiera apoyar para subir por la pared, Blaine pudo notar unos grandes ladrillos de un lado de la casa, corrió por ellos, pero eran muy pesados, así que llevo uno por uno para que no costara mucho trabajo, los apilo todos debajo del balcón de Kurt subió uno por uno, pero aún así no funcionaba, volteo a ver a otro lado y pudo notar que arriba del había una rama de un árbol grande, si eras muy ágil podías subir por las ramas, Blaine salto a la primera rama, pero estaban muy flojas y podría ser muy fácil que se rompieran, así que el moreno se impulso y brinco hacia la rama que estaba encima de la que estaba, y así fue haciendo lo mismo hasta que llego a la rama que estaba a la misma altura del balcón. Dio el último salto y casi no entra al balcón, pero ya estaba adentro ahora solo tenía que entrar, y romper el vidrio no era una opción, así que empezó a tocar como loco el vidrio y de repente abre una versión melancólica de Kurt, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Kurt murmurando por que Burt los podría escuchar

"Tenemos que hablar Kurt" Dijo Blaine entrando a la recamara de Kurt

"Okey…"

"… ¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando me viste con Sebastian?" Pregunto Blaine dudoso

Kurt suspiro, tenía que decir la verdad "Bueno… Blaine, estoy enamorado de ti" Dijo Kurt muy pausadamente, Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, Wow! Estaba sucediendo…

"Y pues, verte con Sebastian, me hiso sentir traicionado, se que tu y yo no tenemos nada… pero…" Dijo Kurt al borde del llanto

"Shhhh… Kurt, yo solo estaba hablando con Sebastian pero no teníamos otras intenciones, solo volver a llevarnos bien, pero si eso te lastima, prometo y esta vez juro que no volveré a hablar con él en toda mi vida" Dijo Blaine tomando de la barbilla a Kurt y limpiándole las lagrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro "No llores hermoso, tú no estás hecho para llorar, sino para sonreír, quiero ver esa sonrisa, Okey?" Dijo Blaine siendo extremadamente tierno con el castaño, Kurt sonrió ligueramente "Y si ayuda… tu no me gustas" Dijo Blaine tranquilamente, por un momento se borro la sonrisa de la cara de Kurt "Yo te amo" Dijo igual de tranquilo, ahora la sonrisa de Kurt estaba más grande de lo normal.

Se fueron acercando poco apoco, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso muy tierno, nada de pasión, solo amor amor amor. El beso duro segundos, minutos o horas, eso no importaba, solo ellos dos, pero todo se arruino cuando escucharon que Burt tocaba la puerta. Kurt entro en pánico.

"Dios! Escondete!" Dijo Kurt buscando algún lugar donde se escondiera Blaine "Debajo de la cama! Corre!" Dijo Kurt levantando el edredón para que Blaine pudiera entrar, el moreno entro y se acostó debajo de la cama

"Pasa papá!" Grito Kurt desde adentro

"Hola hijo! Ten tus pastillas las olvidaste" Dijo Burt entregándole las pastillas a Kurt para que se le quitara el dolor de pecho

"Emmm… gracias" Dijo Kurt pensativo

"Y quería hablar contigo… ven siéntate" Dijo Burt caminando hacia la cama

Blaine palideció, dios! Se iban a sentar en la cama, HIBAN A APLASTAR A BLAINE!

"Emmm… no creo que sea buena idea" Dijo Kurt interponiéndose entra Burt y la cama

"Hablo enserio Kurt, siéntate" Kurt no tuvo opción y se sentó, no aplasto a Blaine para nada, el era muy liguero, pero luego se sentó Burt y Blaine casi se asfixia

"Y ese chico… Blaine, ¿Qué pasa con él?" Pregunto Burt

"Mira papá, sinceramente creo que él es mi alma gemela" Blaine sonrió "Lo quiero muchísimo, y me molesta que no me dejes verlo" Dijo Kurt mirando a su padre

"Es que, creo que aun eres muy joven KUrt…" Dijo Burt

"¿Enserio?, ¿Cuándo quieres que tenga novio? ¿A los 40 años?"

Burt suspiro "¿Enserio te gusta tanto ese chico?" Pregunto Burt serio

"Papá… él es todo para mi" La sonrisa de Blaine no podía ser más grande

"Ufff, okey, dejare que estés con el" Kurt sonrrio demasiado pero Blaine estaba murmurando 'SI!' y moviéndose mucho de la emoción, pero en un movimiento mal hecho, Blaine se golpeo con la base de la cama haciendo un ruido muy sonoro

"¿Qué FUE ESO?" Dijo Burt mirando a todos lados

**Ufff… me canse cuando lo escribí… jeje.**

**Déjenme sus Reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos! En especial a: Logan Martinez, ****Gabriela Cruz****, ****Cecile78, ****darckel****, ****monsetziita****, ****IrisGleek****,****Jeen Criss, ****auryn klaine 4ever and ever**** y ****linis93**** LOS AMO**

**XOXO Mari**


	13. Capitulo 13 Novios

**Hola chicos! Bueno! Les quiero agradecer muchisimo por seguir leyendo esta historia aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar... Les juro que me hacen muy felices! Bueno... En fin gracias por estar cada capítulo aquí conmigo! Oigan, estuve escribiendo un One-Shot lindo... Obvio es Klaine! Díganme si les gustaría que lo subiera... LOS QUIERO! Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 Novios**

Blaine se tapó la boca, dios esto era gracioso pero a la vez estrés ante, porque si Burt lo veía debajo de la cama de Kurt, tal vez ya no los dejaría estar juntos.

"Nada! No fue nada solo me golpee eso fue todo" Dijo Kurt tratando de evitar que su padre revisara debajo de la cama

"Kurt! ¿Qué tal si hay un ladrón o un maleante en tu habitación? No, no, no, revisare" Dijo Burt parándose de la cama, en eso Blaine sintió que de nuevo podía respirar, pero ahora solo tenía una cosa... Preocupación

"Mmmm... ¿Sabes que papá? Tienes razón, revisa por allá" Dijo Kurt señalando a el baño "Y yo... Por aquí" Dijo Kurt señalando donde estaba su cama y sus muebles.

Burt entro al baño, en eso Kurt se agacha y levanta el edredón de la cama

"Blaine! Nos vemos afuera, sal por la puerta de entrada y no hagas ruido" Dijo Kurt en un tono de susurro para que su padre no los escuchara, Blaine salió, pero antes de irse tomo a Kurt del brazo y le dio un beso rapidísimo y delicado, y luego se fue corriendo en puntas hacia las escaleras, el castaño se ruborizo mucho

"No hay nada Kurt, ¿Ya revisaste allí" Dijo Burt señalando hacia la cama

"Si y no hay nada, yo creo que es mejor que te vayas pa'"

"Si hijo, esta The Walking Dead en Fox y eso no me lo pierdo por nada" Dijo Burt bajando las escaleras

"Me avisas cuando empiece Project Runway!" Grito Kurt a su papá

"Pero... Project Runway no es en Fox" Dijo Burt extrañado

"Lo sé! Pero solo cuando sea la hora, me avisas, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro hijo" Dijo Burt llegando a la sala de estar

"Ah... Pa' ¿Me dejarías salir con Blaine solo un momento?" Pregunto Kurt nervioso. Burt lo pensó por unos segundos

"Ok... Pero sólo un momento" Dijo Burt con una ligera sonrisa Kurt se acercó y abrazo a su padre

"Gracias... Por dejarme estar con Blaine" Dijo Kurt suspirando

"De nada hijo..." Dijo Burt correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo

"Ahora corre, ve con tu amado" Dijo Burt con sarcasmo, Kurt literalmente corrió hasta la puerta con los brazos extendidos simulando como si estuviera volando, por el comentario que hizo su papá.

Salió de la casa, corriendo muy rápido, Blaine estaba de espaldas a la cabaña por lo que el no vio que se acercaba Kurt.

"Blaine!" Grito corriendo Kurt hacia Blaine, el Moreno se volteo y abrió los brazos para eso ir a Kurt, cuando el ojiazul llego con el morocho, dio un brinquito para que sus piernas enredarán la cadera de Blaine y se abrazarán por un largo rato, ya estaba metiéndose el sol, así que el cielo tenía un color anaranjado con un poco de rojo y toques de rosa, se veía hermoso, también el mar color azul profundo, como el de los ojos de Kurt, todo eso hacia uno de los momentos más románticos de la vida de Kurt y Blaine. El castaño aún seguía en la cadera del moreno.

"Hey, escuche que... Tu papá, nos dejo estar juntos ¿Es cierto? Es que no puse atención" Dijo Blaine sonriendo, claro que sabía que Burt los había dejado ser novios porque él estaba allí, pero solo quería escucharlo de la boca de Kurt

"Sip, podemos estar juntos" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa más grande que el universo "Mmmm... Eso me encanta" Dijo Blaine con una voz grave y sexy, Kurt se fue acercando poco a poco y juntaron sus labios, era un beso muy romántico y apasionado, de esos besos que mostraban todo el amor que tenías por el otro, así pasaron un largo rato hasta que Kurt se separó y dijo

"Ok, entonces, como mi NOVIO oficial, me gustaría ir a..." Pero Blaine lo interrumpió "¿¡Qué!?, no, no, no! Todavía no te he preguntado si quieres ser mi novio, y te lo quiero preguntar de una forma muy original y hermosa, eso necesita tiempo!" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en los labios

"¿Tiempo? Pero es que, ¿Sería mucho tiempo? Porque..." Pero Blaine lo interrumpió

"Tengo una idea, ve a tu cabaña, y yo te llamo cuando esté listo ¿Ok?" Dijo el Moreno mientras Kurt se bajaba de su cintura

"Jaja me parece perfecto" Dijo Kurt una poco sonrojada, antes de irse le dio un beso casto a Blaine en los labios y se fue a su cabaña. Blaine tenía que planear algo estupendo para Kurt, pero... ¿Cómo qué?.

Desde la ventana de la sala de estar de la cabaña, Burt miraba todo

"Solo espero que no te vaya a lastimar hijo..." Burt susurro al observar como Kurt y Blaine se dieron el último beso.

* * *

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama escuchando "Dancing With Myself" de Billy Idol, estaba haciendo como si estuviera tocando la batería en el aire, hasta que se interrumpió la canción por una llamada... Era de Blaine!

_En la llamada _

_-¿Hablo con la persona más hermosa del mundo? _

_-¿Y yo con el hombre más guapo del universo? _

_-Si, lo sé, soy hermoso_

_-Claro que lo eres_

_-Okey amor, ¿Ya quieres que vaya por ti? _

_-Claro lindo_

_-Llego en 5, te quiero!_

_-Yo más... _

_Fin se la llamada_

Pasaron los cinco minutos y Blaine ya estaba tocando al timbre, Burt abrió

"Oh, hola hijo" saludo a Blaine un poco más amable

"Buenas tardes señor Hummel, es un placer volverlo a encontrar" Dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano

"No, no, no, nada de formalidades, llámame Burt" Dijo él con una ligera sonrisa

"Wow, gracias señ... Burt! ¿Se encuentra Kurt?" Pregunto Blaine

"Si, ahora lo llamo, siéntate Blaine" El Moreno se sentó mientras Burt gritaba

"KURT! YA LLEGO EL CHICO DE LAS CEJAS COMO ARBUSTOS!" Cuando lo dijo volteó a ver a Blaine con una sonrisa, el solo le sonrió fingidamente

"Perdón por la tardanza Blaine" Dijo Kurt bajando por las escaleras "Papá, no vuelvas a decir eso" Dijo Kurt susurrándole a su papá

"Ok chicos, si quieres pueden irse, no regresen tarde" Dijo Burt viendo a Kurt profundamente

"Si, no hay problema, ya vámonos Kurtie" tomo la mano de el castaño y salieron de la cabaña

"Te vez muy sexy" Dijo el Moreno susurrándole en el oído

"Jajaja Blaine!" Dijo sonrojado

"Jajaja ya vámonos" Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Kurt entrara

* * *

Se fueron, a un bosque muy lindo, no estaba completamente solo, habían parejas y familias, acampando, cenando, etc. Pero había un área en específico que llamaba mucho la atención, se veían unos arbustos grandes que lo tapaban pero por algunos orificios se veían unas luces de colores brillantes.

"Por aquí, lindo" Dijo Blaine guiando de la mano a Kurt

"¿A dónde vamos Blaine" Dijo Kurt

"Ya lo veras..." Llegaron al lugar rodeado de arbustos, Blaine hizo un espacio entre ellos para que por ahí pasara el ojiazul y el mismo, cuando entraron Kurt no sabía que decir.

En los arbustos había luces colgadas de color amarillo, como las luces de Navidad, pero en el césped estaba escrito con luces de diferentes colores "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Y también habían pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo, cuando Kurt volteo, se encontró con Blaine invado detrás del con un ramo de flores rojas y amarillas "Y... ¿Qué dices Kurt? ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?" Dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Ooowww, pero por supuesto que sí!" Grito Kurt abrasando a Blaine fuertemente, se escuchaban los aplausos de las demás personas que estaban alrededor, el Moreno se levantó y le dio las flores a Kurt, se dieron un beso en los labios que no duró más de 10 segundos y se fueron de allí tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia una manta en donde había queso, vino y postres.

"La cena, está servida" Dijo Blaine sentándose en la manta junto con Kurt

Ese era el nuevo comienzo de su relación. No como amigos, sino como novios.

* * *

**LOS AMO MUCHISIMO! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! XOXO Mari**


End file.
